This is variation of the game of chance described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,877 granted Feb. 7, 1984.
Many team sports events are being broadcast by television or radio with advertising time being paid for by commercial sponsors. Accordingly, it is to the great advantage of the broadcasting medium and its sponsors both to attract and to hold the viewer's interest throughout the game so that they will have maximum exposure to their commercial messages. However, if the sporting event lags in interest as by reason of a one-sided score, there is a great tendency for viewers to switch stations or to seek other means of entertainment.